


Nipple Stimulation (Indirectly)

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [13]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Breasts, Fondling, Girl - Freeform, Ice, Ice Play, Nipple Play, Nipples, Other, Slow Burn, Teasing, Touching, nipplegasm, push up bra, slow arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying out a push up bra, which led to experimentation of ice play and nipple teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipple Stimulation (Indirectly)

**Author's Note:**

> Posting again after a week! Trying to post to a standard schedule, BUT, that's really difficult. :>
> 
> Hope you like it!

She just happened to be trying out the push-up bra that she bought recently out of curiosity, it had really thick padding, and made her breasts look fuller through the cup. She has never worn a push-up bra before, and it made her feel good and look good, so she was wearing just the bra and sitting in front of the computer doing her stuff, because there wasn't anyone else at home. 

 

Since she started "researching" on masturbation, orgasms and G-spot, she also happened to come across nipple-gasms. She was really curious about it, and wanted to try it out. But according to what she read and saw in videos, apparently the nipples must be thoroughly and gently "loved", the breasts too. A lot of time must be spent on foreplay to enable the possibility of having nipple orgasms. But, she was lacking one very important thing that could let her get nipple orgasms – a partner. 

 

She had no one that could help give her breasts "love". To suck, nibble, lick, kiss, bite, pull, pinch her nipples, or to grope and massage her breasts. There was no such toy in the market as well, something that could mimic a hot and wet mouth, and slimy tongue. So she could only try to stimulate her nipples herself.

 

Since to have a nipple orgasm, her nipples cannot be roughly treated, the push-up bra's padding was perfect for the gentle stimulation. She used the knuckle of her pointer on both hands, to rub circles on the bra where her nipples were. As, the padding was really thick, the stimulation her nipples got were very slight. Sometimes her nipples got stimulated, and other times not. The gentle strokes felt good, and she enjoyed it. But the GOOD feeling she got was constant, she couldn't climax or reach the peak or anything. It was slightly torturous. She wanted to feel good and yet have the nipple orgasm, but it was severely difficult to achieve.

 

Then, she got an idea. She read that rubbing ice cubes on the nipples gave a wonderful sensation as well. So she tried. She took an ice cube, and placed it in between her right nipple and the bra. It was REALLY cold. Her nipple totally stood to attention, but she felt the ice cube slide down below, so she took it out and started rubbing around the nipple, on the areola. When the ice totally melted, she continued the rubbing of her nipples over the push-up bra. Her right nipple felt slightly more stimulation than her left, and it still had the cold feeling. So, she placed an ice cube right on top of her left nipple, and cupped back her left breast, to let the bra keep the ice in place. Her left nipple was totally freezing, so she pulled the cup of her bra, and using her fingers, slid the ice cube around her left nipple as well, on the areola. Both her nipples were erect, and she continued rubbing them with her knuckles over the bra. But, she just couldn't reach orgasm. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get a nipple orgasm. There was this good feeling burning up in her groin, but it just didn't boil over, it didn't overflow like how her daily activity would feel like. It just maintained at that slow burn.

 

In the end, she gave up, even though she was completely unsatisfied. Afterwards, she just did her daily bath activity to fulfill her dissatisfaction. She figured she could only try to get a nipple orgasm again, when she had a partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments are welcomed!! <3
> 
> And once again, I have to say, I am still writing the fifth chapter of Life in the Vampire Society, will try my VERY BEST to post soon!


End file.
